風藍
| image = Fenglan.png | imagewidth = 250px | nickname = Feng Lan, Lan Lan (Parents) | ethnicity = Taiwan | birthday = ? | age = 20 | gender = Female | height = 165cm (5ft 5in) | weight = ? | eyes = Brown | hair = Black | blood type = ? | occupation = College Student | education = College Level | marital status = Married | relatives = Mr. Feng (Father) Mrs. Feng (Mother) Feng Yang Ming (Twin Brother) Ou Yang Mei (Cousin-in-law) Unnamed Aunt (Mother's Older Sister) Unnamed Uncle (Aunt's Husband) Ming Gui Wen (Husband) | pet = Meatbun, Kenshin | status = Active | avatar = Prince | novel debut = Volume 1, Chapter 1 (Game 1) | manhua debut = Volume 1, Chapter 1 (Chapter 1) }} Appearance Xiao Lan is brunette with a pair of large eyes. She wears her hair in a ponytail, and is yet to be seen without it. Personality Xiao Lan is very caring and loyal to her friends - though she especially enjoys taking her anger out on Gui. She finds her brother extremely annoying, but her liking for beautiful men makes her acknowledge that he is handsome - though that does not mean she is any less violent around him. She is also good at cooking and loves food in general - a trait she shares with her twin brother. She is a directionally challenged when it comes to finding the right direction of place. She lets her emotions drive her actions, but is usually level-headed during tough situations. She is also oblivious when it comes to love though she does crush on both Gui and Wicked. She sometimes acts like a joker and weakling but beneath it, she is strong and full of charisma - shown only when she is in-game as Prince. History Before the start of the manhua, Feng Lan liked to play virtual reality video games. One day, she was playing as a mage with her brother who was a warrior in The World. She showed him the new staff her husband had bought for her. He commented that girls have an easier time playing because guys helped them out. While they were talking, a monster snuck up on them. Feng Lan froze which cost her and her brother their lives. In real life, Feng Yang Ming told her that he was going to start playing Second Life and that it had a realism level of 99%. When Feng Lan commented that it might be painful, he complained about how girls were so afraid of getting hurt. He also mentioned that this was why Feng Lan would not make it as a warrior. She told him that she was going to become a warrior and out level him. To spite him, she logged onto the game first, but forgot that she set her clock five minutes fast so she would be on-time going to places. And so the adventure began. Synopsis Rookie Arc Since she set her clock fast, Feng Xiao Lan was the first to log onto Second Life. There, she met Lolidragon who was there to explain the rules help her create her avatar. She was at the time upset that her brother thought she'd not be able to handle being a warrior, so she decided to become one. After seeing herself as both a human and a beast, she decided that the human looked better. Then she remembered her brother saying that women had an easier time in video games because they got help from male players. So Feng Lan asked Lolidragon (whom she thought was a NPC, in actuality she is a Game Master) if she could play as a male. After checking with her superiors, Lolidragon was able to honor her request because she had been the first to log on. When she saw herself as a male, she thought she looked very handsome. Then she asked if she could see herself as an elf. Upon seeing Feng Lan as a male elf, Lolidragon insisted that she play as one. She helped her design the avatar (she picked out most of the features) including uping the beautification to 30% and changed the name of the avatar to Prince (Feng Lan wanted Prince Charming). Just before being sent to the world of Second Life, Lolidragon told Feng Lan to PM her so that they can train together. After playing Second Life for a bit, Feng Lan played other normal video games trying to come up with new moves to use in Second Life. Tournament arc Once summer vacation was over, Xiao Lan and Feng Yang Ming went to a university near their home for school. Xiao Lan noticed that her brother had all the same classes as her so she suspected that he copied her application. While entering her literature class, she nearly ran into her professor Ming Gui Wen. She stared at him because he looked just like Gui (she even asked herself if she was still in the game). Yang Ming snapped her out of her trance and told her to sit down. She thought he might just be a look alike until he introduced himself as "Gui" and said they could all be friends. She then asked Lu Jing if she would ask him if he played Second Life (in the novels she asked Gu Yun Fei). He told them that he was a member of Odd Squad confirming the fact that he was the Gui she knew. While Gui was talking about Prince, Yang Ming voiced his resentment against Prince which caused Gui to get angry. He came over and was startled to find someone who actually looked like Prince. Feng Lan quickly realized that he had mistaken her brother for her and would need to be careful when she saw him again in-game. Yun and Jing then asked her to play with them, but she told them that she wanted to play with her husband. When she arrived home, her parents were already there. They were upset by the fact that Prince had defeated them in the tournament and asked Xiao Lan to help them get revenge. Her brother joined them in their resentment only reinforcing Xiao Lan's desire to keep her identity a secret. Soon after this, Xiao Lan learned from Gui in-game that Ugly Wolf was the physician at her school. She wanted to see him, but did not have an excuse when her brother asked her if she was having stomach crams. She then went to the school clinic and told Lee Tian Lang (Wolf) that she was having stomach pains. While he was helping her, she got a good look at him and saw that he looked a lot like Wolf. When he handed her a waterbottle, she called him Wolf-dage. To cover up the fact she was Prince, she told him that Gui had told her about him and the other members of Odd Squad. She then told him that she was not really in pain. He had her sign her name on the patient log-sheet before she left. On her way home later that day, she saw Rose and Wicked walking on the street. She told herself that they would just pass by her, but they ended up getting on the same bus as her. She kept hoping that they would get off at the next stop, but they stayed on the bus for a while. Then Rose got off at the stop right before Xiao Lan's. Wicked got off with Xiao Lan at her stop. She tried to ignore him, but he eventually called out her name which surprised her. He then introduced himself as her former neighbor Zhuo Ling Bin. They walked back to her house together. Upon seeing her brother, Zhuo realized that Yang Ming was Feng Wu Qing and Yang Ming realized he was Wicked. Zhuo then asked Xiao Lan if she played Second Life and who she was. Before she could answer, Yang Ming blurted out that she was a tranny and explained how that had happened. Zhuo told her that he would keep her secret. While he was leaving, he told her he was interested in Gui because of Odd Squad. She told him she would ask her brother to save him a seat, but then he said he would rather sit next to her. Right after Zhuo left, Mrs. Feng introduced the twins to their cousin Ou Yang Mei whom they both recognized as Snow White Rose. Xiao Lan even mentioned that she had seen her get off a stop before. Ou Mei told her it was to pick up some groceries before going home. They all then sat down and chatted for a while. The day before the final match in the tournament, Zhuo Bin invited Xiao Lan out to talk to her about the final match. She then excused herself to use the restroom. When she returned it was to find Gui sitting in her seat glaring at Zhuo. He told Zhuo that he was going to defeat him with Prince. Zhuo then told Gui that he had loved Prince for eight years. Gui then asked him if he had any hope left after failing to capture Prince's heart for eight years. Xiao Lan watched this with increasing alarm. She could not hear all that was happening, so she thought that Zhuo and Gui were fighting over a guy. Then Gui left and she returned to her seat. She then said goodbye to Zhuo and left. After school the same day, Xiao Lan thought about what Zhuo and Gui had said and came to the conclusion that they were fighting over her brother. She then asked her brother who Zhuo liked. He told her he was glad that she had finally noticed (making her think that Zhuo liked him). She then asked in a round about way how he felt about Zhuo. He told him that he liked him (not in the way she was thinking) and that their parents had already given their approval (for Xiao Lan to marry Zhuo). Then she asked what would happen if she could not accept it. Yang Ming told her that someone would be really sad. She thought her brother was all grown up and said that it was fine with her if it made him happy. She then mourned after the sister-in-law and nieces and nephews she would not have leaving Yang Ming standing there confused. Gui/Wicked Side-story arc Feng Lan and Prince are seen in a series of flashbacks by Gui and Wicked. Feng Lan is only seen in Wicked's (since Gui does not know who she is). Zhuo Ling Bin first recounted the first time he had met Feng Xiao Lan when he first moved into the house next door when they both were children. He liked her immediately and felt that you could understand her completely by looking into her eyes. His next memory was when Feng Lan was twelve and asked him to marry her. He agreed. This memory was followed by the one where he told Feng Lan he was moving away and she cried. He promised that he would come back for her. In the online game called The World (one of Second Life's predecessors), Wicked, who was playing as a beastman, happened to find Feng Lan, but she did not recognize him. He asked her to marry him which she did. She was the one who paid for her weapon that she had in that game (see history section). Eastern Continent arc Zhuo Ling Bin called her to find out where she was in Second Life. She then called him frequently to let him know where she was and when she would be back. Rock & Roll Concert arc During the Rock and Roll Concert tour, Xiao Lan's parents (who had confronted her in-game about being Prince) told her to be careful about people trying to find out who she was in the real world. When she went to school, there were camera crews there. They were hounding Gui for his connection to the band. Zhuo then helped out by telling the crew that the concerts would be held as schedule and to wait for details from Infinite City about Prince becoming Second Life's spokesman. He also mentioned to Gui that Prince should be careful, but the comment was aimed at Xiao Lan who was listening nearby. After Jing and Yun also found out about Xiao Lan being Prince, Jing asked her whether she liked Wicked or Gui. When Xiao Lan said she did not know, Jing arranged for her to go on a date with each of them. First, Jing lied to Gui telling him that Xiao Lan was being stalked and to get the stalker to go away someone would need to go out with her proving that she had a boyfriend. He agreed and then went out on a date. While on the date, Gui revealed that he knew that there was not a stalker, but he played along because it was the best excuse he had heard. He then told her that he could not except her feelings because he loved Prince. She then asked him what he felt about Prince's gender. Gui said it was to late to turn back since he already loved Prince so much he would not let go. That night, under Jing and Yun's guidance, she met up with Zhuo. He asked her if she wanted to grab something to eat before shopping (Jing told him she wanted to go shopping). While sitting on a bench eating her food, Xiao Lan asked him if he liked her (her parents had told her in-game that he liked her). He told her that he had loved her for eight years. When she told him that she did not know if she liked him, he told her he would wait forever for her. The next day, Jing and Yun asked her how the dates went. All she talked about was the food that they had gotten for her. Yun asked her if that was how she judged dates and Jing commented that whoever falls in love with Xiao Lan was doomed. Reputation arc Relationship Feng Yang Ming Feng Yang Ming is her twin brother. Gu Yun Fei Gu Yun Fei is one of her classmates. Xiao Lan thinks he is annoying but he is her best friend. Lee Tian Lang Lee Tian Lang is the doctor at Xiao Lan's university. He is also 'Ugly_Wolf', the beast Priest of the Odd Squad. The first time he is seen in his humanoid form is when Xiao Lan went into the clinic and faked stomach cramps. Lu Jing Lu Jing is one of her classmates. She is also Xiao Lan's only female friend in reality and her other best friend. Ming Gui Wen Ming Gui Wen is her university professor. After toying with Prince after he found Prince staring at him like a homo, Prince killed him. Gui then ran into Prince and Lolidragon by chance later on and eventually got into Odd Squad, despite Prince being affronted by it. Deciding to act as a homo in Second Life and as Prince's lover, Gui did outrageous things supposedly "for Prince" such as making dragon dick soup for Prince. However, Gui eventually found himself really developing feelings for Prince. In reality, he is 26 years old and works as a professor at the university that Feng Lan and Feng Yang Ming attend and teaches literature in one of Feng Lan's class. Rumor has it he is a genius with and IQ of 200. He became a professor at the age of 22 and got his PhD at the age of 25. By the age of 26, he is one of the most sought-after lecturers by all universities in the country. Because of Feng Yang Ming's similar expression and attitude to Prince, Gui suspected he was actually Prince. Mr. and Mrs. Feng Mr. and Mrs. Feng are her parents. Feng Lan sees them as irresponsible but she does love them. She is, considered by her parents, as their slaves and is often asked to do house chores. As Prince, she is considered her parents' in-game characters' nemesis because of her defeating them in the tournament. Ou Yang Mei Ou Yang Mei is Feng Xiao Lan's cousin-in-law. She is also Rose in Second Life and is also in love with Prince, Xiao Lan's in-game persona which makes things awkward on Lan's part but in the end, Rose learns to move on, finding love in her teammate. But she remains a good friend and readily lends a hand when Prince requests it. Zhuo Ling Bin Zhuo Ling Bin is Feng Lan's childhood friend. He was neighbors with Feng Lan at first, but then moved away. Eight years after moving away from being Feng Lan's neighbor and falling in love with her, he went to her university. Upon going there, he saw Feng Lan by chance, but was disappointed when she did not recognize him. Then, he met Odd Squad in Second Life and, being in a bad mood as Feng Lan did not recognize him, subjected to battling them and then claimed Odd Squad as Dark Phantom's rivals. Not long after, he decided to go to Feng Lan's house. It was at the bus stop that Feng Lan saw Rose, and then Ling Bin. Feng Lan recognized him as Wicked, and panicked when both Rose and Wicked boarded the same bus as her. Seeing Feng Lan's change in expression, Ling Bin thought she had recognized him as her Zhuo-gege. However, after leaving the bus and seeing Wicked follow her, and shout out to her, Feng Lan panicked and ran until Ling Bin asked on pretense if she was Xiao Lan, to which Feng Lan stopped and Ling Bin introduced himself. Feng Lan then invited him to her house and introduced Yang Ming, which Ling Bin recognized as Wu Qing. Yang Ming also told Ling Bin that Feng Lan was a transvestite in Second Life. Worrying that Ling Bin might recognize her as Prince, Feng Lan was glad when Ling Bin decided to leave her house. Noting that he was interested in Odd Squad and pointing out that Gui was Feng Lan's professor, he said that he would visit her class sometime, and would rather sit next to Feng Lan than Yang Ming. After forming an alliance with Odd Squad, Wicked found Prince first after Prince fell down a cliff. When Prince addressed him as Zhuo-gege, he was shocked. After realizing Prince's real identity is Feng Lan, he becomes protective and possessive of her and often attacks Gui when he gets too close to Prince. Zhuo Ming Bin Zhuo Ming Bin is Zhuo Ling Bin's younger brother. Xiao Lan is shock to find out Ming Huang is actually Ling Bin since he was so cute and nice when she last seen him. He is now a jerk and short tempered, she regrets of his changes and wishes for her image of her innocent cousin to be not tainted. Kenshin Kenshin is Prince's pet, an NPC who'd gained self-awareness, he is a boss and is only unattainable by going on his quest. Kenshin and Prince has a healthy master-servant relationship, the latter showing her/his care for the former greatly and does not wish to see Kenshin's demise, constantly worrying over his well-being if he were to die in battle. In return, Kenshin readily fights for the Prince and is willing to risk his life for her/him. Sunshine Sunshine, like Kenshin, is also Prince's pet and also an NPC who'd gained self-awareness. Unlike Kenshin, he is more cheerfuly and open with the Prince, expressing his wish to see real sunshine which Prince grants in the end and thus, starts their strong bond. Sunshine willingly protects the Prince and fights for him/her, willing to sacrifice himself if for the sake of his master. Prince expresses his/her care for Sunshine too, vowing to not let him die. Dictator of Life Though both starts off as enemies, neither actually actively hate one another. The Dictator of Life does not harm Prince despite their status as enemies, merely sending his minions into action and often gives threats that he does not act upon. In truth, he is trying to protect Prince, sending Caelus to protect Prince and his/her friends. He makes things easy for Prince to find him, implying that he wishes to see Prince as soon as possible. It is unknown what he truly feels for Prince but as he kisses her/him, it is highly implied that he likes her romantically. Though s/he doesn't show anything concerning the kiss they shared, Prince wishes to save him and refuses to kill him in the end, striving instead to save him. Trivia *Feng Lan has not yet kiss anyone in reality but her avatar did in Second Life. :*Her first kiss was from her cousin Ou Yang Mei, then her second kiss was from Kenshin. After that, she went on a kissing spree. Category:角色 Category:Female Category:玩家 Category:Real Human en:Feng_Lan